


Monty and the Excalibur

by BrokenIto



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: F/M, partly inspired by Monty Python and the Holy Grail
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenIto/pseuds/BrokenIto
Summary: "I will marry her." Said King Arthur, though no one among the round table knows the ture name of his mage, incluing himself.





	Monty and the Excalibur

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Monty and the Excalibur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033004) by [Helice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helice/pseuds/Helice)



  dei，我对亚瑟王神话的初始认知来自于《蒙蒂·派松与圣杯》(《巨蟒与圣杯》)。  
  arthur/mage

——

  亚瑟透过麻袋粗疏的缝隙望着前方，百无聊赖地打了个呵欠。“你们知道我蒙着眼睛也看得见周围吧？都是树林子。”  
  没人答话，溪流湍湍，鸟类扑打翅膀的响动在头顶盘旋。他在马蹄压断枯枝的时候咽了口唾沫。  
  “巫师？”他猜他脑袋对准的是她的方向:“我来问问，你知道要几只燕子才能把一个椰子壳从非洲带到英国吗？”  
  “……”   
  见其他人连头也没回，卢比奥悄悄一夹马肚，驱马走到了亚瑟身旁:“……是英国的燕子还是非洲的燕子？”

——

  “圣剑没有抗拒你，是你在抗拒它。”  
  亚瑟在床上望着巫师映在火光里的背影，坐起了身。  
  “它与你直接说话了？”  
  巫师侧过身来看他，瞳孔变成了两条镶着金边的细线。  
  亚瑟举手做了个服软的手势，他不喜欢蛇。  
  “它是属于你的。”她说。  
  “可我不属于它。”他辩解:“就算在我来的地方，如果我跟别人说，这片街区的所有交易都要给我划上一份就是因为有一个湿淋淋的姑娘忽然从水里冒出来递给了我爸一把剑所以——嘿！”  
  一只蝙蝠飞来倒扣在了他的头上。  
  等到他把这只毛茸茸又一股怪味的东西从头发里摘下来，巫师已经不见了。  
  比尔手握一杯五花啤酒漫不经心地探进脑袋:  
  “别吃到蝙蝠粪，我听说它们能让人丧失心智——陛下。”  
    
——

  “我们要带他去黑暗之地。”  
  “他绝对不能去黑暗之地！”贝德维尔反驳。

——

  “欢迎来到黑暗之地！”贝德维尔介绍。  
  亚瑟眯起眼睛望着远方岛屿上的残塔，手指在肩头的剑袋上敲着。他回头看向站在右舷正为金雕剖鱼的巫师:她的手指都被血染红了。那只大鸟则姿态拘谨地停在栏杆上，从她的掌心啄食肥厚的黄色鱼籽和粉红色的肉。

——

  “你在黑暗之地看见什么了？”布鲁坐在他床边问他。  
  亚瑟张开嘴，只觉得自己身上每一块肌肉和骨头都在发痛。  
  “先给我来一杯。”他说，布鲁兴奋得抓起杯子跑着去又跑着回。  
  “谢了，布鲁。”  
  他喝下第一口。  
  “……水？”亚瑟调动起青肿的眼睛做了个皱眉的怪相。  
  “那个姑娘说你现在不能喝酒。”拜克莱克说。  
  “当然了，老大，那个姑娘肯定对你一点也不了解！”布鲁喊道。拜克莱克连忙伸手给他儿子后脑勺上来了一下。  
  “我觉得我倒是挺了解她的。”亚瑟握着杯子若有所思:“谁想听黑暗之地的故事啊？”

——

  “你救了我。”她单薄的声音听起来比平时更加虚弱:“谢谢你。”  
  亚瑟握着粗布为她洗净血迹。  
  “人民已经知道了你的存在，他们正在外面为你而战。”她说。  
  他的耳朵听进去了，眼睛却只望着那块被刀剑刺破的肩后。皮肤下的骨骼都能看清些许轮廓，他的巫师真的非常瘦弱。看来一个人不能总是先喂鸟后喂蛇才回来给自己填饱肚子。  
  他清理干净了她的伤口，垂下手。  
  如果她是个普通姑娘的话，他想，啊，但她不是，就像他也不是个在伦底纽姆经营妓院的皮条客。

——

  桌子还没完全拼好，但不妨碍有人乐意在上面吃饭，也没人介意地板上还散着木屑。新烧的两只小母鸡十分肥嫩，特地按乔治吩咐的做法煮的，就连比尔也要分神好不让自己的衣服滴上油脂。亚瑟拆开一只翅膀就着沃蒂根留下的窖藏狼吞虎咽，发亮的骨头直接扔在桌面上。  
  “我要娶她。”他说。  
  “谁？”  
  “巫师。”  
  “当着她的面说啊。”比尔说。  
  “我还不知道她的名字呢。”乔治说。  
  “亚瑟也不知道。”贝德维尔说。  
  “我打赌她一定有一个很长的名字。”  
  “可能她根本就不能告诉你她的名字。”  
  “也许她也没喜欢亚瑟到愿意告诉他她的名字。”  
  一阵微风从头顶刮过，烛光变得暗淡，亚瑟抬起头，发现那只金雕正站在屋顶的吊灯上。他从桌边起身，将鸡的心肝挑出装入银盘朝它举起。  
  “请嫁给我？”亚瑟说。  
  那只猛禽俯冲而下，啄走了他的祭品，随后从大开的窗间扬长而去。  
  “完蛋了，我们的新皇后是一只鸟。”比尔说。


End file.
